


On My Radar

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jon Moxley (Dean Ambrose) & You [41]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Prompt: Never mix business and pleasure.





	On My Radar

You know the interview is going to leave you stumbling; you did not do with Ambrose interviews. It was the only time you got flustered, and that was a sure way to get flustered. Luckily, your work with all other superstars saved you. Interactions with everyone else are fun, flirty, and your usual self; yet Dean’s interviews find you a little tongue tied and quiet.

Determined to shake this off, not be hypnotized by his icy stare, you approach an irritate Dean Ambrose; you are fortunate that one question sets him off. He’s nearly yelling into your microphone, out of breath and sweaty from his match. You don’t have to do much as the cameraman catches his magic promo, and you are left alone abrupt as Dean storms off.

You run a hand across your neck, signaling for the cut, and check your call sheet once more. He says he’ll be back for you in twenty, as he’s going to catch another reaction with Eden in a different area of the arena. You give a firm nod, setting the microphone down and dragging yourself up onto a seat on one of the crates. Bowing your head, you begin the terrible habit of chewing the inside of your lip while recalling Dean’s closeness.

“Wasn’t too bad, was it?”

His voice stuns you out of your thoughtful stupor, and you lift your head, “No second chances. They’re already shooting elsewhere.”

“I know.” He uses the towel around his neck to wipe his face, “I came back to see you.”

“Me?” You narrow your eyes at him, “Why?”

“You’re never really available when I need you to be.” Dean pauses as a couple of crew members pass you; he clears his throat, now rubbing the back of his neck, “Are you seeing anybody? Married or something?”

“Me? No.” You can’t believe that your words seem to make him nervous, but they do, “Why do you ask?”

“Maybe I’ve noticed you more than I’d like to admit.” His eyes sparkle with a little mischief, and you swallow hard, “You go to dinner with me, drink a little, maybe I’ll confess everything?”


End file.
